


Caught up by the chase

by keysburg



Series: Agent Carter S2 [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Peggy always gets her man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Unbeta'd, hello from the bottom of the trashcan, not even any romance or fluff, straight up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysburg/pseuds/keysburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel touches Peggy so carefully during S2... what happens when she wants something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught up by the chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



Daniel was on the ropes. He hadn’t been a boxing fan before working at SSR New York, but that was the only way to describe it: on the ropes with nowhere to go.

Peggy’s mouth was hot fire, pressing kisses down his throat. She had him against the wall and was moving her hips against his with a deliberate leisure. He knew Peggy felt how hard he was; she had made a pleased sound when she backed him against the wall. And that was before she had kissed him long and slow and quite counter to her usual pace. She couldn’t know how steadily he was leaking now with their clothes still between them. Daniel was all too aware of it, the damp fabric of his undershorts pulling at the tip of his cock with every roll of her hips. 

It had been a maddening night in the surveillance van, their target managing to escape neatly out from under their watch. Even Peggy’s attempt to persue on foot had been fruitless. There were some relatives they could probably shake a lead out of in the morning. For now, Peggy seemed content to build Daniel’s frustration to match her own levels. 

There was an odd frisson between them this time. By now Peggy usually had them mostly undressed and he’d let her do as she wished or make a very convincing case to follow his own agenda. Instead Peggy was taking her time, just now working off his shirt while still fully dressed herself. Daniel slid her jacket off her shoulders as her lips started to trail down his chest. She dawdled between the buttons until he couldn’t take it any more. He dragged her chin back up so he could reach her lips. Their tongues sparred and he went for the buttons of her blouse. He had her shirt off and was working the clasp of her brassiere before his shirt finally hit the floor. 

Peggy pushed him more firmly against the wall then, taking control of the kiss as her nipples pebbled against his bare chest. He brought a hand up to cup one heavy breast, sliding his thumb between them to tease her nipple with slow circles. 

Daniel lost track of the soft silk of her skin when Peggy cupped him through his trousers, squeezing firmly. He groaned into her mouth and thrust back against her hand, but she made no move for his belt. He broke off the kiss to reach for the button on her trousers instead.

“You’re driving me crazy, Peg,” he whispered, working open her fly. Her trousers dropped to the floor and she kicked them to the side. He cupped her bottom with both hands, dragging her back against him. 

“That’s the idea,” she laughed, suddenly breaking away. She backed up to perch on the edge of the bed. Daniel felt suddenly cold without her against him. He warmed again as Peggy spread her legs and slowly slid a searching hand into her underwear.

“Can I ask what the goal is here?” His voice sounded rough and choked even to his ears. He fumbled with his own belt and pants, eyes locked on her fingers moving under thin white fabric.

“I want to see how much its going to take,” she replied, shifting her hips in time with her fingers. 

“Until what, exactly?” Daniel didn’t want to watch. He wanted to touch. 

“Until you want me enough to stop holding me like glass. I won’t break.” Her gaze was challenging. 

Daniel supposed he did tend to get lost in her a little. Peggy’s soft curves were still entrancing to him even after months together. She was velvet and flame and he’d spend hours burning underneath her--or at least as long as he could get. But for now, it appeared Peggy would once again get her way. 

Two steps across the room was enough to lose his boxers. Reaching her, he didn’t bother to be gentle. Daniel grabbed a wrist in each hand and pulled them over her head as he pushed her down on the bed. Their mouths met again as they went down, but after a moment she relinquished control of the kiss. Peggy squirmed under him, trying to align their hips, but even leaving the prosthetic on it was difficult to thrust in this position. So he clamped her wrists together in one hand, freeing the other to slide down between their bodies.

She gasped and arched against him when Daniel pushed two fingers into her. The motion dragged her soft belly across the head of his cock and he groaned into her mouth. The light brushes were frustratingly insufficient compared to where her inner muscles clenched around his thrusting fingers. Pulling away, he bent to take nipping bites down Peggy’s neck, along her collarbone, fingers still working in her. 

“I guess that worked,” she gasped, still arching into his touch. He nipped her again on the bare edge of her breast. 

“All you ever have to do is ask,” he replied. Daniel kissed her again, just a quick peck on the mouth, before releasing her wrists and sliding his fingers from her. He pushed himself to his feet before offering his hands to pull her up too. 

They switched places, Daniel sitting with the back of his knee and prosthetic joint against the mattress. Peggy followed, slipping off her underwear before moving to kneel over him on the bed. Using a one hand for balance on his shoulder, her other hand guided them together. She stopped just as his tip brushed her entrance. Her thighs were probably burning from holding herself halfway up, but she just kissed him lightly, teasingly, until he put his hands on her hips and pulled her down.

Slick heat surrounded him as he pushed quickly past the resistance. They both groaned as Peggy took him to the hilt. Her guiding hand moved to tease her nub between them as Daniel guided her up and down, breaking their kiss with the pace. Her legs did most of the work but she followed the pull of his arms, his fingers sunk into her soft flesh and probably leaving bruises. 

His arms began to burn from the effort as Peggy gazed at him with heavy lidded eyes, her mouth open as she panted softly. The pain was a dim concern compared with the developing release tightening around his spine and down his legs. 

Daniel leaned forward a little, catching the muscle at the junction her neck and shoulder with his teeth. He bit firmly enough to feel the give of the skin under his teeth and the resistance of the muscle underneath. 

Peggy’s hips stuttered, falling out of their rhythm. Daniel slid his hands up her back to hold her as she clenched around him, the force of her peak pulling his from him. He groaned against her neck, licked the marks he had left there. Her hips continued to rock and he pulled back to watch her second climax. Daniel was made breathless by her fluttering eyelashes, flush cheeks and parted lips. He dipped into capture her mouth with his, kissing her tenderly as her hips slowed to a stop. 

He kept kissing her as he pulled her backwards with him until they lay on the bed. Peggy looked very satisfied when she broke off the kiss and shifted off him. He had to laugh at her expression.

“What?” she asked, stretching across the bed.

“Nothing. I just feel sorry for the target, when we catch up with him tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

>  [Suggested Reading Order for my canon compliant post S2 fics](http://katiekeysburg.tumblr.com/post/162241330814/ever-wonder-what-order-my-post-season-2-agent)


End file.
